Snakes New Blood
by Crystal Dragon's blood
Summary: A new girl is attending Hogwarts and she's really shaking up the school. Where does a non-pure blood who is a combination of every house belong and why? And how does Draco fit into all this? Rated T for safety Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first published fanfiction so give your honest opinions. Any _**bold italics **_are a characters thoughts. There will be more of other characters in later chapters, and if I get something wrong from the book, like a potion or spell, please do not freak out on me. Let me know what I'm doing wrong and advice would be awesome! Thxn! And if something does not make sense it will most like be explained latter. Promise! And if you don't know already, I do not own Harry, or Draco, or anything/one from the books. I do own the new character and her parents. That is it sadly. ~C

* * *

A blue eyed girl climbed up on the train on platform 9 and ¾. She walked up and down until she found an empty car. While she placed her owl on the seat and her luggage up a boy walked in. His hair was so blonde it seemed white. The boy snuck up behind her and said "Hey! This is my car. Get out!" The blue eyed girl didn't jump at his appearance. She turned around and put her hand out to the boy.

"Hello Draco Malfoy." She said "Nice to meet you."

"How do you know who I am?" Draco said stunned. He didn't extend his hand to shake hers so she merely sat down. He sat across from her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Your hair is a dead give away. That and your luggage tags." She said with a small smile. Draco looked at his luggage and wanted to growl. His mother had put his name on both sides in large silver letters. He looked to the strange girl's luggage but saw no name anywhere. With his anger rising he spat his next words, "And who might you be?"

"Crystal." She said and looked out in to the hallway. "Looks like we won't be alone on the ride to Hogwarts." Two other students joined them.

"Hey, I'm Blaise" said the new boy.

"Pansy." Said the girl with him. Introductions where made, the train began to move, and Pansy began to ramble on about some new potions store made based on the Slytherin house. She was naming some of the new ingredients. "They even make a potion that turns you into anyone else! Its name is Pep Juice"

"You mean Polyjuice. The one that requires a hair of the one you wish to take form of." Interrupted Crystal.

"Excuse me!" said Pansy, who began to fume.

"I have a book with it in it in my bag. Would you like to see? The polyjuice takes a month to make." With every word Crystal spoke Pansy became redder and redder.

Suddenly Draco piped in "Never contradict a future slytherine. I bet you're a mudblood aren't you? Just like that Granger girl I ran into earlier." He spat. "Filthy blood is what you have isn't it!"

Crystal's sweet nature faded in the blink of an eye. She wiped out her wand and aimed it at his throat. "Never call her that name again! No I am not a pure blood by your definitions. But nor am I a of non-magical parents." Her eyes locked onto Draco's. "Your parent's blood may run through you, but it never makes you who you are." Suddenly, Crystal sat up straight and put her wand into her robe. Just as Draco was about to ask her what she meant the train come to a sudden halt. The blue eyed girl grabbed her luggage and black owl before walking out onto the platform without another glance towards the other three. They sat in confusion for a moment before joining the other first years in greeting Haggred.

* * *

"Harry Potter!" Ms. McGonagall bellowed. The Great Hall fell into uncomfortable silence as a young boy walk up to the sorting hat. Everyone cheered as he was placed in Gryffindor. No one paid attention to the little blue eyed girl in the back of the group of first years. Soon all but one was called.

"Crystal Blood!" The little blue eyed girl with brown wavy hair walk up to the hat with a small smile on her lips. Crystal sat down and let the professor place the hat on her. As the great hall waited to hear what house she was to be put in, the Slytherins started snickering.

"A ravenclaw no doubt!" said the snooty Pansy. "She was acting like a know it all on the train!"

"No she's definitely a hufflepuff" Crabbe said. "She was sweet to everyone, even Draco."

"Yes but she stood up for herself when Draco started to tease her" Blaise said "She'll be another bloody Gryffindor"

Draco just watched her with curious eyes. She held herself like he did, sturdy and unmoving. "She isn't a pure blood so she isn't qualified to be one of us" He spat, forcing his eyes to his friends.

The room fell silent once again. The hat still hadn't spoke. And still she sat there perfectly still with a small smile on her face. "What's going on? The hat never takes this long to make a decision!" said a seventh year after another few minutes passed. Draco looked over at Crystal again, and found her starring right back at him. Noticing that their eyes where locked, Crystal grinned. Draco was mesmerized by her eyes, which were a sky blue earlier but now a dark blue like an ocean. She seemed to nod, only once and broke the eye contact.

"Slytherin!" the hat bellowed at last. No one spoke as Crystal walked to her table. Both students and staffed sat in a confused trance. The only available seat was next to Draco and she took it without a word. The students and staff were still shocked when finally, after composing himself, Dumbledore said "Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared from nowhere on the tables. Crabbe, Gole, and Blaise dug in immediately. Pansy, attempting to keep her figure, ate like a mouse. Nibbling on the fruits and veggies. Crystal looked about the food, picked up a leg of some sort of meat, and began to devour it. Unlike the boys, she was fast at eating, but a lot cleaner at it. Before long she had eaten two legs and some peas. She began munching on carrots when Draco finally spoke.

"So, Crystal, who are your folks." He asked. Crystal saw he was prying for information, but she still spoke without hesitation.

"Sorron Blood and Marie Feathers, and yes, a Slytherin pureblood and a Ravenclaw half-blood." She answered his next question before it came out of his mouth.

"What's in your wand?" Pansy asked.

"Dragon heartstring core with rosewood."

"Oh" Blaise said unimpressed.

"The heartstring supposedly came from a hatchling and the rosewood from a fallen tree." She took a sip from her water. "Its not very powerful I guess but it's mine. The wands choose the wizards. Remember?" She chuckled like it was an inside joke.

"Why do you think the hat put you in Slytherin?" Goyle asked bluntly.

Crystal merely grinned and Draco swore here eyes became a darker blue. Before someone could question her grin, Dumbledore released the students to go to their dorms. Crystal glanced at Draco who had been starring at her. She winked at him and smiled when he blinked in confusion.

_**Draco Malfoy is an interesting boy. This is going to be fun. I'm glad the hat finally decided to put me here after he took his time to look into my mind. I still can't believe he couldn't decide. He kept mumbling: "smart as a raven, brave as a lion, loyal as a badger, cunning as a snake…. Where do you belong?" I believe he put me in this house because when I looked at Draco, I could see all my revenge plans playing out in my head. Definitely a good choice. Others don't need to know my snake side. Or the fact that my wand is really 11 inches of the Whomping Willow's wood with black scales from the Hungarian Horntail Dragon and Thestral tail hair. Draco keeps starring at me like I'm a freak though. I can change that easily enough. First, I'll have to break a Malfoy. Not a hard task. **_She got up and headed for the exit. She looked back once and saw Draco starring at her yet again. _**Not a hard task at all. **_She thought.

* * *

If anyone is confused on what Crystal tells Draco on the train she means that just because Draco is his father's son it doesn't mean he must follow the same path as a death eater. Right now Draco does not get he underline meaning but he will in the future and it will make more sense than.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. This Chapter starts the next day in potions class. Again I only own my character. This chapter is still at the beginning of the story so it's more of getting people to know each other and getting you lovely dears to figure out what Crystal Plans on doing. READ & REVIEW! The more reviews the faster the chapters come up. And I am sorry I spelled Hagrid wrong in the last Chapter! Don't kill me! Special Thanks goes out to Bodysurfer27 and Darkangel338 ~C

* * *

Crystal walked into potions class and glanced around. The only open seat was next to Hermione Granger. She remembered bumping into her on the platform the other day. But, as she began to make her way over, Professor Snape stopped her.

"And where might you be going Miss Blood." He glared at her. "The Slytherins are over there." He nodded his head in the direction that Crystal could see Draco and the others staring at her expectantly. "Why don't you join them?" She looked back at Draco before replying.

"I shall learn nothing sitting by those who can't tell the difference between Aconite and Dittany. There is no rule that prevents me from sitting next to a Gryffindor." She looked Snape hard in the eyes. "Is there? Professor?"

Professor Snape seemed to be stumped but simply replied, "You can sit there if you answer my question right. Deal?" Crystal nodded and he smiled triumphantly. "Name one ingredient used in Draught of Living Death."

Crystal smiled up at her professor. "Valerian Roots." When she said this Snape's smile disappeared and he could only nod and stand out of her way. Draco's jaw dropped and Snape hit him on the head with a book. For no other reason than he was mad, and Draco just happened to be there.

Crystal continued over to Hermione's table. Taking the empty seat she turned to Hermione.

"Hello, your Hermione right?" said Crystal. Hermione, who had been so focused on the potions book, jumped at the realization of someone next to her. She glared when she noticed who it was sitting by her. Or rather, from which house said person came from.

"Yes, that is my name. Shouldn't you be over with the other _Slytherins?_" Hermione said that word as if it were poison. Crystal slightly tilted her head to the left and glanced from Hermione to the Slytherins. Draco and they were acting rude to Harry at the moment.

"No. But if you would like me to leave you alone I shall." Crystal lowered her eyes to the book in front of her and noticed several ingredients lay out on the table. "I figured I would sit next to someone who actually knew the difference between Aconite and Dittany. Seeing as our first assignment will probably be labeling these ingredients." Crystal looked at Hermione again. Hermione looked confused at first but, eventually laughed.

"Sorry Crystal, I thought you were going to be another bratty Slytherin. And yea I do know the difference between the plant used in healing potions and the poisonous plant. You don't have to leave if you don't want to." Hermione smiled and extended her hand. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Crystal Blood. Nice to meet you." Crystal shook Hermione's hand and the both began to laugh. Professor Snape confirmed that the first assignment was to label all the ingredients so both girls got to work. They were the first done and earned 10 points each. While waiting for others to finish the girls sat and talked about everything. They became best friends (_besides Harry and Ron. Best Girl Friends_) Crystal noticed a pair of grey eyes kept staring at her.

* * *

Classes passed quickly and Crystal decided to relax with her favorite book before dinner. She had about two hours, and her common room was empty of any annoying slytherins. She lay out on the couch and opened her book. Not five minutes passed before she was interrupted by the most annoying voice.

"How dare you! It's bad enough you're in _MY_ house but you degrade it by talking to a _MUDBLOOD_?" Pansy was very annoying indeed. Crystal's eyes turned a deep shade of blue, almost like a navy. She slammed her book down and got right up into Pansy's face.

"Call her that one more time and let's see what happens" Crystal growled. Pansy took a faltering step back but, snickered anyway.

"My, my. Very protective of those filthy mudbloods aren't we? Hermione doesn't deserve magic! She is just another ugly looser like you! You could never compare to a beautiful pureblood like me!" Pansy spat but took another step back. Crystal seemed to relax but her eyes never changed. She headed for the portrait.

"I warned you." She said so only Pansy could hear. And with that she left the brat standing confused.

_**I have about an hour and a half before I have to get ready for dinner. I must find them. Where could they be? Not in their Dorm, no. So maybe outside. **_Crystal went outside and spotted many Gryffindors about. She searched until she came upon two boys with red hair. _**Here they are. Pansy will pay. **_She walked up to the boys with a small smile. They looked at her with curiosity.

"Fred and George I presume?" Both nodded.

"That's us, I'm Fred and he is George." Said one (Fred obviously).

"Course you can tell that since I'm the better looking one." Said George. "Watcha need, errrrr…. Crystal? Right?"

"Yes, I need your help. I hear that you two are the best with pranks?" this got them smiling. "There is a certain slytherin that needs to learn a lesson." Now the twins were grinning like mad. "Can you help?" Both nodded again and Crystal gave a small sweet smile.

_**This is going to be fun. A nice warning will show them. Pansy will never call Hermione that filthy name again. These two are just what I need. Besides, they'll think I didn't do it. Course I'll take the rap if things don't go as planned. Draco doesn't need to know this side just yet.**_

"What do you need us to do?" Fred asked. It was Crystal's turn to grin.

* * *

Cliff hanger I hope, but I can't spoil the prank! I won't leave you hanging for long. And don't worry, Harry and Ron will come in probably next chapter. Now REVIEW! ~C


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry for the wait, I've had a lot on my mind. This chapter starts out in the Great Hall, also Crystal gets to meet two new people whom I sure you all love. I own Crystal Only! So don't sue me. And if you don't know what a Sphynx cat is, I suggest looking it up! Again anything _**like this **_is their thoughts! ;) ~C

* * *

Draco walked over to the slytherin table with his usual frown. He took a seat across from Blaise and Pansy who were mumbling something but he could only make out "Looser", "Threat", and "Left cowardly." He was curious but caught a look from Blaise that seemed to say "She's making this up" so he ignored them and looked around the hall. He noticed that Potter and Weasley were seated next to that Granger girl Crystal sat next to, _**instead of me. **_Draco blinked in confusion_** Wait? Why do I care? **_

Draco sighed catching Blaise's attention. He shrugged as if saying "it's nothing." But Blaise knew better. After all, since when does a Malfoy sigh like that?

"Hey dude, what's eating ya?" Blaise whispered while Pansy drowned on. Draco stared at the big doors. _**Where is she? Wait, I don't care where she is….. Dammit what's taking her so long!**_

"Nothing. I'm fine." Draco said sourly. His eyes never left the doors. Blaise looked at his friend, smiled to himself, and pretended to listen to more of what Pansy was whining about. Draco caught another word, "Crystal" and that got him interested. "Hey, what are you two whispering on about?" Draco demanded.

Pansy huffed in annoyance and looked at the doors. Satisfied that SHE wasn't anywhere to be seen she began her story. "That snot nose, mudblood loving, looser threatened me! Crystal had the fucking nerve to talk back at me. ME! A perfect Pureblood! She even said "I warned you." Ha! Like I'm afraid of that weakling's threats! She stormed off after that. Probably went to go complain to that Granger girl. Pathetic Looser that Crystal is!" Draco's hands tightened into fists under the table. Blaise grinned when he saw his friend's eyes turn a dark grey. Pansy continued oblivious to everything. "She doesn't deserve to be in our house. She and those mudbloods don't deserve magic." Draco opened his mouth but was interrupted by his owl landing in front of him with a letter from his mother saying how proud she was of him getting into slytherin. When he looked up he saw a clumsy owl crash into the table. It left a single envelope in the seat next to Draco. _**Where Crystal usually sits, wonder if it's for her. **_With curiosity getting the best of him he picked it up. There was a note attached to it that read the following:

_Crystal,_

_ This is the beauty powder you asked for. Just pour it in your drink and your blemishes shall be gone. Best of luck._

_ ~F.G.W._

Before Draco could react Pansy snatched it out of his hands and read the note. She turned a deep shade of red while mumbling "That ugly looser". She dumped the entire package in her water and watched it turn from a shade of white to green. She scooped up the glass and drained its containments. After setting the cup back down, she smiled. But the smile seemed to disappear and Pansy began to look sick. She looked at the envelope in confusion than back at Draco and Blaise. Both boys' jaws dropped. Other Slytherins stared, some Hufflepuffs gasped, and the Gryffindors began to laugh. Pansy looked to her friends in confusion, for it seemed everyone was staring at her.

The boys, whose jaws where still hanging, couldn't even blink. Draco could only stare at her and think _**WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED! **_Blaise, after gaining some motor control, grabbed a cup of water and handed it to Pansy. Pansy snatched it out of his hand and looked into it…then she screamed. The potion had definitely taken away her blemishes, but she wasn't exactly Pansy anymore. She still had her hair, but the rest of her head had turned into the head of a sphynx cat.

Pansy had stopped screaming so Blaise cleared his throat, "Um, there's something else. You have a tail." Pansy's eyes went wide and she turned around. And there it was, and so she screamed again. Draco winced from the sound and turned his head toward the doors. There was Crystal, wearing the biggest grin he ever saw. It quickly disappeared, leaving a shocked expression as she rushed over to the group.

"What happened!" she exclaimed, with a small gasp. But Draco could see the glint in her eyes. Pansy glared at Crystal.

"You! You did this!" she screamed. Crystal jumped back in fear as Pansy stormed over toward her. Pansy hissed "You did this to me!" Pansy barred her sharp teeth, and clenched her still normal hands into fists. Crystal coward from Pansy, making her look like an innocent, harmless, little girl. Some of the 7th year slytherins began to yell "Back off!" "Leave her alone!" "She couldn't have done it!" and "You're scaring the poor girl!" (A/N yes purebloods are normally cheering this stuff on, but not when it's against one of their own. They believe Crystal is one of them)

Ms. McGonagall, seeming to have rushed over from the staff table, said "We'll get this straightened out later. Right now I want you to go to the hospital wing." She turned to Crystal "It's okay dear, we aren't blaming you, right Parkinson?" she said with authority. Pansy just glared and stormed off to the hospital wing. Crystal looked on the verge of tears to everyone, but Draco. He swore he could still see laughter in her eyes. She sat down next to Draco a bit shakily and stared at her plate. Just then a beautiful black owl landed in front of her. She smiled and held her hand out to it. The owl nuzzled her before dropping the letter in her hand then flew off. Crystal opened the letter but showed no emotion as she read it. When she was done she slipped it into her robes.

"Crystal" Draco whispered. She looked up at him and for a second he held his breath. _**I swear, her eyes are shining brighter than the candles, though they're as dark as navy again. **_He shook his head before leaning closer to her. "Pansy poured a white powder into her drink before she turned into that… that cat thing." He looked to make sure she was following. "The powder was addressed to you." He looked around the table, snatched up the note, and handed it to her. Her eyes grew wide as she read it. Her gazed returned to Draco.

In a small voice, she said "Draco, I didn't order blemish removing powder." Draco looked at her. _**So why are your eyes a glow with mischief? **_He thought.

* * *

Crystal headed to the library after dinner. _**Well that prank went better than expected. Glad Fred and George only wanted three of Dumbledore's phoenix feathers as payment. They gave me a while to collect them too so I don't have to rush things. I hope Hermione got my message to meet me in the library. I really want to talk to her about… **_Crystal stopped in mid thought as she spotted Hermione sitting at a table at the far end of the library with Harry and Ron. The latter two where ending a game of wizard chess, and it seemed Ron had won. Hermione seemed irritated with them for she was drumming her fingers on the table. Crystal had been hoping for some girl time but it seemed that it would have to wait. She walked over and put on her sweet smile. Ron looked up from the chess board and scowled at her. Harry had the same reaction. Hermione jumped up and gave Crystal a hug.

"Hey! What did you want to talk to me about" Hermione asked. Crystal looked from her to the scowling boys.

"Oh, it's nothing important. I'll tell you latter." Crystal said, glanced over at the guys then winked at Hermione who understood at once.

"I'm sorry, but they insisted on joining me." Hermione said frowning at the boys. Crystal just smiled and said "its okay, it's nice to meet the two of you. Harry and Ron right?"

Harry seemed to tense. "Hello." He said skeptically. Ron mumbled a 'hey'. Crystal frowned and knitted her brows. "I see, because I'm a slytherin you don't trust me. You know, I heard the hat mumble something about you in my head. Something like you'll be where that boy Potter could've been. Correct me if I'm wrong but the hat wished to place you in my house. As for you, Ron" She looked at him with a hurt expression. "You're definitely not like Fred or George. _They _were nice to me before judging me. But I guess it didn't occur to you that I'm not a brat pureblood. Hell I'm not even a pureblood. But seeing as you didn't give me a chance I'll leave you three alone. I'll see you later Hermione." Crystal gave Hermione a wink as if to say "Watch this" and then began to leave. She was halfway across the library before she heard someone call out.

"Wait up!" Harry called. He ran up to her with the other two on his heels. Crystal turned around and crossed her arm. "Look, we're sorry we didn't give you a chance. Please don't be mad."

"Yea, I'm sorry too." Ron said with a smile. "Why don't we talk over a game of chess? Maybe you could tell me how you know my brothers. They seemed to love the prank at dinner like it was their handy work." Ron finished with a knowing look. Hermione smiled at the fact that they seemed to ease up to Crystal.

"I'd like that." Crystal grinned. She gave Hermione a look that said 'ha-ha, see? No need to worry'

* * *

Crystal picked up her favorite novel from the couch she had thrown it on when she threatened Pansy in the common room. _**Dam, I'm glad your still here. I would've gone nuts if I didn't have you to read. **_She thought. She flipped till she found her favorite part of the book. Where the teen vampire, who is sitting down with his back to the tree and the Goth girl's back to his chest, finally kisses her in the graveyard. She smiled and reclined on the couch. As she started reading the few slytherins in the common room left to their beds. Crystal, off in her own little world, began to read allowed. "Alucard brushed his lips against the cold skin on her neck. The willow tree he was leaning on shook from the wind. He looked up to see leaves dancing among the tomb stones. His arms tightened around Luna's waist and she let out a soft moan. His lips lightly traced the veins in her neck, all the way up to her jaw line. Luna tilted her head till their eyes locked. Alucard tilted his head and slowly kissed her. Her tongue traced his lower lip, begging for him to deepen the kis…." She stopped as she noticed someone lurking in the door way.

_**How long have you been listening? **_She thought. Then she noticed Mr. Lurker had lovely grey eyes. _**Gotcha **_She sat up on one side of the couch_**. **_"So are you going to come in and join me or just stand there all night Draco?" Draco seemed shocked she knew it was him. But he entered, sat on the other end of the couch and faced her. She looked at her book and said "so how long had you been standing there?"

He pondered the question while looking at her. "Since Alucard tightened his arms around Luna's waist. It sounds like a good book." He looked at her book and noticed her hands were fiddling with it. Draco frowned. "Crystal, why did Pansy accuse you of threatening her and pulling the prank?" Crystal refused to look at him. _**I'm not going to lie to him. But I can't tell him the truth. **_"Answer me Crystal."

Crystal glared at him for commanding her to do something. "Yes I threatened her but I told you. I didn't order any powder." _**Well, it's not a lie. I told Fred and George what I wanted to happen. I didn't know it'd be in powder form. **_

Draco looked in her eyes for any signs of lying. "Why would you threaten her?" Crystal became pissed at the memory. "Because she called Hermione a mudblood. That's why. She thinks she is better than everyone and she just isn't."

Draco spoke without thinking "You should never threaten a pureblood Crystal." _**Why did I just say that? **_He thought. Crystal's eyes turned icy and he instantly regretted it. She stood up and began yelling.

"You think because you're born a pureblood you just get someone's respect. You spoiled, ignorant, selfish idiot!" Crystal was fuming. Draco jumped up and took a step closer.

"You don't know me!" he yelled. She took a step closer. "You grew up in a mansion, with servants. Your father may have been hard with you but he gave you everything you asked for. I bet you haven't earned a single dime in your life." Draco turned red with furry. Opened his mouth and stopped. _**She is right. **_But he let his rage consume him.

"You don't know a thing about me! It was you who did that to Pansy."

"So what if I did! She deserved it! She was acting like a snooty pureblood!"

Draco's eyes turned dark. She exhaled in anger and he felt her breath brush his cheek. That's when they realized how close they where together. His chest was nearly touching hers and his head was tilted down towards hers, a mere few inches from her face. Her eyes seem to soften up and so did his. She took a sharp breath and he released the one he had been holding. His sweet smell washed over her causing chills to go up her spine. They stood frozen for a few moments before Crystal regain her composure. She looked him in the eye, took a step back, and sped off toward the girls dormitories. Draco, waking from his trance, pointed a finger in the direction she left and yelled "WE ARE NOT DONE WITH OUR CONVERSATION! CRYSTAL!" _**Idiot! Why didn't you lean in!**_ He looked down and found Crystal's book on the floor. He scooped it up and looked it over. He sighed._** Why didn't I just lean in?**_

* * *

Please review so I know how it's going! First and hopefully last chapter without a Beta reviewing it first. My beta is kind of on vacation but I could wait any longer to put this up. Yes Ron will still make that rude comment about her that sends her crying to the girls' bathroom around Halloween… but you'll have to wait and see what happens then. Also, remember the book! It'll be important… maybe soon… maybe not… you'll have to read to find out! Till next time my lovely readers ~C


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my darling readers. I apologize for the wait. So I will just start where it let off. Enjoy! ~C

* * *

The sun was beautiful today. Or rather, it would be if not for the fact that she hated the sun. Crystal was thinking back to their previous class. Hermione had showed Ron how to levitate the feather. He didn't seem too happy about that though. The professor thinks that Mione was the only one to do it on the first try. _**Course, why would he think I'd wait to levitate my feather. He doesn't know I can do much more than that. **_Crystal looked over at Mione who was walking beside her. _**Much more indeed. **_

"Hey Mione, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, what's on your mind?"

"What are your thoughts on Harry and Ron?"

"Well, what are your thoughts?"

"Harry has a power inside him he doesn't know of yet. Ron is just… he is..."

"Annoying? Yea he seems that way. I think there is more to him though."

Crystal raised her eyes and smirked. "You like him dontcha?"

"I most certainly do not!" Hermione nearly yelled. She glared at a giggling Crystal. "What about you? Thoughts on Draco?" Hermione did a failed attempt at wiggling her eyebrows.

Crystal smiled and looked straight ahead. She spotted Ron and Harry surrounded by a small group of guys. She nudged Mione with her elbow and pointed to the group. They sped up to catch up to them. Just as they reached hearing range Ron spoke up.

"It's Leviosa not Leviosaaa. Honestly, no wonder she doesn't have any friends." Ron mimicked Hermione, causing the group to chuckle. Crystal was stunned, her eyes darkened as her fists tightened. When she turned to Hermione she was too late.

Hermione ran, straight through the group of guys, straight into Ron, straight into the castle/school, and crying all the way. Harry seemed concerned and Ron stared after her. His jaw hanging open, wishing he could take back his words. Crystal's eyes turned a darker shade.

She pulled her wand out of her robe, aimed it at Ron and mumbled incoherent words. His face jerked to one side, as if he had been slapped by an unseen hand. He flexed his jaw and rubbed his cheek. None of the others seemed to notice. They all were congratulating him on hurting Hermione's feeling (sarcastically!). Ron seemed to stare at the doors before following in step behind the others.

_**I must find Hermione!**_ Crystal thought as she stepped into the school. _**Something is going to happen, I just know it!**_

* * *

The dinner table was covered in food. The students were stuffing their faces while talking about their day. At least, most of them were. Ron and Harry couldn't eat anything after finding out Hermione was in the girls' bathroom. The peace was disturbed when Professor Quirrell came running in yelling about a troll.

Everyone began screaming. Before Dumbledore calmed everyone done and gave instructions. The head slytherine lead Crystal's house out of the castle. But as they were walking she slipped out of sight and disappeared.

_**Where did Crystal go? She must be farther ahead of us. **_Draco thought. Though he became slightly worried. _**I hope. **_He continued on with the others but kept scanning the heads of his peers for any signs of her.

Crystal flattened herself against the wall, and stilled her breathing. _**And where are you going professor? **_She saw him exit through another door than the others teachers, and she was determined to find out why. With the grace of a rat she moved through the shadows, up a couple staircases and into a room before he could spy her. She propped her ear against the door, and nearly panicked. He was coming this way. She had to move. NOW!

She ran through the dark room, and found another door. She heard Snape unlocking the first door; she had used magic to lock it to buy her time, and quickly slipped behind the new door. As she caught her breath she noticed two things. One she was not alone, and two, there where 3 pairs of eyes staring at her. Taking out her wand she lit the candles around the room, reviling a three headed dog. The dog began to growl at her. Baring its teeth as it rouse to its full height.

"Sit!" she yelled. The dog was stunned, but obeyed her. "Good boy." She took a few steps closer and said "Roll over." The dog rolled onto its back and wagged its tail. She walked up to him and began scratching him all over. Starting with his belly and moving to his heads. He loved it. As she worked her way up to his chins, she noticed a collar. "Hello Fluffy, My name is Crystal." She said as she scratched and ear. All of a sudden she heard the door unlock.

"Crap!" she hid behind Fluffy, who was now standing at full height waiting for the intruder. One head looked at her before returning its attention on the door, as if he was making sure she was safe. Still taking care that she wasn't being seen, she look around Fluffy, and saw that standing in the door way was Snape. She also noticed a silhouette of someone in the other room. But the person ran before she could see who it was. Fluffy lounged at the professor, causing him to cry out in agony. The door shut and locked, leaving her alone with Fluffy. His middle head licked her before he curled up for a nap. As she was about to leave she noticed what she was actually standing on.

* * *

Once again Crystal found herself pressing up against shadows. _**I really need my dad's cloak! **_She moved as fast as she could. She was trying to get Hermione out of the school and out of danger. When she reached the girls bathroom she was stunned.

Harry was gripping for dear life onto the trolls head, Hermione was cowering under a sink, and the bloody Wesley was just standing there! _**Can he do anything right?**_ She wondered. She pressed against the door not wanting to be seen. The troll was now holding Harry upside down, the latter screaming for Ron to do something. Crystal raised her wand, and as Ron said the spell so did she. His aiming was off, for he was levitating a piece of a broken door behind the troll. However all eyes where on the Trolls club, which was levitating above his stupid head.

Crystal smiled and ended the spell. As the club hit the troll in the head she put a sleeping spell on him. Hearing footsteps behind her she faded into the shadows. As the footsteps became louder she closed her eyes. She knew the brightness of them would give her away if someone actually stopped to look at her hiding place. She recognized the noises of all the professors, even Snape and Quirrell. Someone stopped near her. She felt cold eyes on her, taking a chance she held her breath and dared not to move. Who ever it was moved on with the rest of them.

Crystal heard a professor asking for an explanation from her friends… and Ron. Hermione was the first to speak up, but her explanation was a lie. _**Dammit tell the truth Ron! **_Crystal, seeing that neither boy was coming to Hermione's defense, so she did.

She pulled out her wand and aimed it into the room, right at Ron. All of a sudden, as if by magic, he spoke up. Though it seemed against his will.

"Professor it's not her fault it's mine. I said something earlier that was rude, and hurt her feelings. She had been hiding from everyone during dinner. Harry and I realized she was still inside and ran back to get her. She didn't know about the troll. When we got here the troll was trying to harm her so we attempted to help her. I'm sorry Hermione." Ron covered his mouth when he was done and looked at the others. Hermione seemed grateful he confessed and apologized. Harry gazed at Ron in shock. Crystal smiled in the shadows.

"Well, we are glad all of you are okay." Said Ms McGonagall. "But you should've found a professor and informed them. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor." The boys lowered their heads. "And 20 points will be rewarded to each of you." Once again they were smiling. "For sheer dumb luck!" and then she left. As did everyone else.

Crystal was alone, or so she thought. Until she felt someone's hot breathe on her face. She wanted to gag from the stench. Who ever it was took a finger and dragged it across her throat, like it was a knife in for the kill. Still she didn't move or breathe. But the finger felt like it was burning her skin. The finger touched her right wrist by accident. She heard a voice but it was strange. It was in a different language, but still she could understand it.

"Hello little one, ssssssssuch power you have." And then he was gone. She gasped for breath and grabbed her wand. The mark on her neck disappeared but her wrist one did not. She was left with the image of a little snake wrapped around her wrist. Like a bracelet. She knew who did it, she just didn't know why.

_**No, it can't be. At least he doesn't know I can understand him. But why did his touch leave me with a mark? It's not even like the other marks I've seen. Did he do it on purpose? **_She thought as she stealthily joined Draco and the others. His eyes held relief when he saw her, but held concern when he saw pain in her eyes.

* * *

Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will shed a little light on the mark around her wrist. No, the mystery person doesn't realize she understands him or was marked by his finger. It is NOT a death eater mark. It's something better! Review! ~C


	5. Chapter 5

**School took over for a while, so I haven't been able to update. To my lovely readers I would like to make something clear. If a new place is introduced and it is not in the book/movie I will use great detail. Other wise I assume u people have an imagination or have watched the movies. Thank you for all of your reviews and a shout out goes to my beta. They know who they are. ;) ~C**

* * *

Pain. Burning pain. It took all her will power to just not scream. It sent shock waves of burning sensations through her body. So strong it was the reason she was awake now. The darkness, her old friend, was the only thing she was thankful for. The tears on her face where hidden and it draped around her like a blanket. Offering little pieces of mind but not an explanation as to why. Finally her wrist cooled down, and the tear flow slowed till only stains on her cheeks remained. She slowly got up and got dressed; not a sound was made. She snuck out of the dorm, down the stairs, out of the common room. Making sure the paintings were all asleep she jogged down the corridor. It was past midnight, and there was a job to be done. Her robes flowed behind her, like the cape death once bestowed upon a wizard.

_**A promise is a promise. No matter the risks. **_Crystal thought as she found her destination. She starred at the secret passage, willing it to reveal its password. She knew the password was forever changing. However, there was one thing only the passage way, her father, and herself knew. Something Dumbledore never suspected and hopefully never will. Slipping her wand out of her robe she whispered a spell. From the tip of her wand a small stream of light flowed out. It spun round and round itself until finally a shape was formed.

It was a phoenix, made entirely of the blue light. It flew to Crystal and waited. "I wish to enter and swear I shall do no harm." Crystal said, never taking her eyes from the light. It looked her in the eyes and began to fly around her. It flew faster and faster, till it was but a blur. Then, without warning it shot up into the passage. The stairs began their descent down.

Crystal, releasing the breathe she had been holding and closed her eyes. She remembered the first time she was told that spell. She remembered sitting on her fathers lap, looking into his bright green eyes. His graying hair fell in front of those eyes, the ones she loved the most. He leaned forward and said "I have a secret for you and you only. When I was a boy I made a bet. And I needed to get into the headmaster's office to take a feather from his faithful bird. I knew I couldn't get in with out a password. In my time spent in the library I found a book with a hidden page. This is what it revealed to me…"

She opened her eyes and saw the finishing effects of the "spell between the pages". She smiled when she remembered the name her father had given it. Without further delay she walked up the stairs.

* * *

He started up in bed. His night shirt was soaked with sweat, and he was gasping for breath. It took him a second to realize why he was awake. He had had a nightmare. One that felt so real. If he closed his eyes the images replayed on his eye lids.

He was standing over a little grey-eyed boy with hair like his. The boy was mumbling "Son, what have you done? I am your father!" He gave the boy a wicked smile, and thought that this was his revenge (**A/N-he dreams about getting revenge on his father often**) on his father for everything that bastard had done. "Now now" Draco said, "tears are signs of weakness. We must train you out of them" Draco quoted his father to a tee. Using the same sadistic tone his father used when he was a boy. He lifted the wand in his hand and aimed it at the boy, yelled the killing course at the top of his lungs. The boy screamed before falling limp. Draco held a wicked grin. However, the grin disappeared as he heard yet another scream.

He whipped around in time to see Crystal falling to her knees, her tears bleeding down her face. He couldn't move or speak. He realized she was not looking at him, but at the boy's lifeless body. He turned around to face his worse enemy, and his blood ran cold. The boy was no longer his father. Instead, a little brown haired girl lay in a heap before him. Her cold gray eyes starred back at him, as if asking him why. He turned back to Crystal, who managed to break the star she had on the girl. She turned and stood facing him.

"You bastard!" she screamed, "Why did you kill our daughter!" She broke down into uncontrollable sobs and "whys". Draco again couldn't speak, but he turned his gaze to the little girl.

Blood was seeping out of the corner of her mouth, and her eyes still starred at him. Eyes that still seemed to ask him why. Another scream filled the room. The same room he realized he had been "trained" as a boy. The room that was actually a cell in the dungeon under his house. It was damp and dark, but light enough to see the figure that stood over his lifeless wife. Draco blinked in confusion. _**My wife? Then that is my child? What have I done? **_ As if reading Draco's thought the figure spoke, "You have done well, my _son." _Draco fell to his knees with the realization of his actions. He really had become his father, a monster.

Draco opened his eyes again and willed the nightmare to leave his memory. He looked around till he found his night robe, wand, and Crystal's book. He silently slipped into the common room and reclined on the couch. After taking a couple breathes of the cold air he opened the book and began reading under the glow of his wand. When suddenly the portrait door opened. He sank lower in the couch to avoid any unwanted attention. He saw her brown hair fly behind her as she hurried to the girls dorm. _**What are you doing up this late? **_He thought.

* * *

Crystal snuck back into the dormitory and back into her bed. She replayed the events that had just occurred in her head.

Crystal slipped into the headmaster's office. She found the bird asleep on his pedestal. Luckily a few of the feathers had begun to molt. She picked up six and was about to leave when she saw a glimmering stone on the professors desk.

_**It can't be the same stone, can it? **_She picked it up and without thinking slipped it into her pocket. She headed for the door when all of a sudden she saw the sorting hat. It held her gaze for what seemed like forever. Slowly and carefully she approached the hat. She picked it up and placed it on her head though she really didn't know why.

_**Why was I put in slytherine? **_She thought. The hat answered her.

* * *

**Hello my darlings, sadly it does not explain the reason for the mark on her wrist. At least not yet. Don't worry stay tuned. And what did the hat tell our brave Crystal? Keep reading to find out! For any who think Draco's dream is making this story at too fast of a paste, don't worry. This is only his first nightmare. Many more are to follow. Also in a few chapters I will be asking you to vote, so please look for it and let me know what you think about the story! ~C**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for a late update, and the length of this one. Here is you chance to vote, short chapters like the ones you have been reading with frequent updates. Or longer chapters that may take up a month to finish? If enough votes are given to the short chapters I will try my best to create one a week. Enjoy ~C**_

* * *

Crystal stared at the broom beside her. It seemed to stare back. She was standing next to Hermione in the 'P.E.' class at Hogwarts. Today they were practicing mounting and hovering with the broom. She wanted to sigh. She knew how to ride a broom since she was two. She had picked up her father's and taken off. Crystal tried not to laugh at the memory of him running after her. After that incident, her father had made her a broom, calling it Blood 2; a signature trade mark title in their town.

Crystal was snapped out of her thoughts as the teacher blew her whistle. Everyone started yelling "up!" Some brooms obeyed will others seemed to ignore the student's commands. She looked down at the broom given to her and said, "Here" in a quite voice. It floated up and waited for her to grab it which she did. "Good broom" she whispered. Once everyone had there brooms, they mounted them and were lifted up of the ground. Poor Neville's broom was a rebel and took him for a ride. Crystal waited for the teacher to do something, but when she realized the teacher was in shock, she herself took action. They didn't have their wands because it was "against the rules in class". She looked up at the helpless boy and made a quick decision. She ran to the side of a building and waited. The next time Neville was flying her way, she sprinted toward him. Still out of site, she, at the last second, jumped on her broom and flew upward.

She hooked her legs together and, in one fluid motion, turned upside down. As Neville flew under her, she grabbed hold of his arm, managing to remove him from the broom. Using her legs, she steered toward the ground and dropped him gently. Then, turning herself right side up, flew out of site behind a tree. Once the group of students gathered around Neville, she snuck out from behind the trees and joined them. The broom had managed to break his arm before she grabbed him. However, when he tried to explain someone had saved him, the teacher shushed him and escorted him to the hospital.

Draco picked up the remembrance ball and flew off, with Harry on his tail. Crystal sighed and watched Harry nearly fly into the wall. When Draco came back down she refused to look him in the eye, even though she knew his eyes where on her.

* * *

Days later and the news was everywhere! Mr. Potter, the new seeker! The youngest seeker in history! She read the headline and laughed. She threw the newspaper on her bed and continued to get ready. It was game day and she wasn't going to miss it. After putting her wand in her robe, she ran down the stairs and into the common room.

When she reached the common room she found Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Crab waiting. "Wheres Goyle?" Crab asked as Crystal joined them.

"He's grabbing some snacks for the game." Blaise said. "Here he comes now." Some snacks were an understatement. You couldn't see his head. Crystal sighed and picked up a pouch bag lying on the floor. After charming it she began stuffing the snacks in it. Everyone stared at her when all the snacks where gone and the bag was still the same size.

"What? I got it at Flourish and Botts." She shrugged. "Here ya go," she said tossing it to the boy. They left for the stadiums.

The game was a nail biter. Harry was after the snitch, but, so was the other seeker. The biggest problem began when Crystal's wrist began to burn again. Stealing a glance at it she found the snake was glowing white. She was trying not the double over when someone gasped. She looked up to see Harry dangling from his broom. When she tried to ignore the pain to help Harry, it seemed to burn more as the broom violently rocked. She focused on her wrist and began mumbling a spell to help Harry cling on. She felt two other sources of magic; one tried to harm while the other tried to steady the broom. When a fire broke out in a teachers stand the spells seemed to break, and Harry was off in search or the snitch once more. Crystal snuck out and collapsed on the grass, fighting the pain. She heard the announcer yell the winning team about the same time her wrist cooled off. Crystal ran to the owl tower, determined to find out what this mark was, and what the hat meant that night. She could think of only one person who could help.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, and let me know you vote. Sorry for the shortness ~C**_


	7. Chapter 7

Crystal sprinted to the top of the tower. It took her a minute before she found her black owl perched on a rafter beaming. After she called it down she pulled out a letter she had written the night before. It asked about the mark on her wrist and the thing that gave it to her. She stroked the owls head and said "ok Jagger, take this to father, as fast as you can. But be careful." The owl looked sadly at her before taking off. It nose dived the length of the tower to build incredible speed. She smiled as he loyal friend flew out of sight.

Crystal bounded down the tower steps and secretly joined the crowds. She congratulated Harry before spotting the sore Slytherins. Her house team was making a huge fuss. Pushing kids out of their way and knocking any unlucky Gryffindor down. Rolling her eyes she walked over to a fuming Draco. "Where the bloody blazes where you?" Pansy spat. "You missed the stupid Gryffindors winning." Pansy huffed.

"I saw. I had some business to attend to. Don't worry, we will beat them next time." Crystal smiled. A few feet ahead the captain of the Slytherine team turned and looked at her. "Of course we will win you git, we just weren't prepared for that Potter boy." He spat on the ground.

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "I thought a Slytherine was ALWAYS prepared." The captain froze. Oppened his mouth but decided against it. He snarled and walked off. The rest of the team followed his example. It was Blaise's turn to raise and eyebrow. "You are going to talk back to the captain? Your something else Crystal." He shook his head and followed pansy. Crystal smiled and looked at Draco. "You coming?" And they left for their dorm.

When they reached it most of the house had gone into the dormitories to skulk over the game. Some remained in the common room, while the rest headed outside to cause some trouble. It was a Saturday after all. Crystal kneeled down by the couch and searched for her book. Draco noticed this but decided on heading to his dorm instead of giving her book back (a/n hes not done reading it after all.). She sighed and decided someone must have picked it up. She grabbed a piece of paper and quill. On it she wrote 'reward for lost book; was lost around the couch in this common room. If found reply here. If you decide to keep it prey I don't find out.' She smiled as she pinned it to the bill board.

She bounded up to her dorm. After digging in her trunk she found the feathers she owed the twins and snuck them in her robes. In a flash she was running out of the common room trying to catch the slippery brothers. After running through the corridors she found herself in front of the Gryffindor portrait. While she caught her breath she waited for someone leaving or coming. It was just her luck that a couple 2nd years were heading in. She asked them to tell Fred and George that Crystal was looking for them. They hesitantly agreed and entered the common room. After five minutes a couple of tall red haired boys came out. She smiled and pulled out the feathers. As she handed them over she said "I believe our business is complete?" The boys chuckled. One said "Hopefully we can assist you again." Crystal smiled and left.

Time passed and soon the holidays were fast approaching. It was the Breakfast before the some of Hogwart's students left for home. A few would spend the holiday with Hogworts. Crystal, though all packed, had a funny feeling. She sat in silence as her friends around her bragged about their plans. Pansy's family was traveling to france. Blaise's family was going to someplace called Hawaii. Draco was bragging about having the elves serve his every whim till the moment he had to leave. Crab and Goylee where spending the holiday together, eating of course.

Suddenly, owls began dropping letters around the hall. One landed on Draco's plate. A black owl hovered in front of Crystal. It held a tiney box and two letters in it's gracefull claws. She took the items. After placing one of the letters in her robe she opened the other as Draco opened his. He cursed. "Well looks I'll be spending the holiday in this place. My mother's hosting a ball and doesn't think I'll like it." He scowled. Crystal gave a half laugh and said "apparently so am I. My folks have been called to America for an emergency."

"America! Why in America!" Pansy asked.

"Yea, America; it's my birth country. My dad is owner of the broom industry over there. One of the factories has lost control of the new line of Blood 6ths."

"So that's why you have a little accent. Wait, your dad is in charge of brooms? How fast is a Blood 6th?"

"Yes, my dad invented a line of brooms. Umm I'd say it is slower than the nimbus 2000 but it has a better turning, steering, and overall control rate when made with the right ingredients. The Blood 2 is faster than the nimbus 2000 though."

"You're a liar," Pansy laughed.

"Can I buy one?" Blaise asked. Draco just raise his eyebrows.

"Sorry. There is only one Blood 1 and one Blood 2 in existence. They are what started the business. The only problem is that no one beside my father and me can handle their speed." Crystal said. "Do you want a Blood 3?"

Draco laughed. "No way your daddy's brooms can beat mine. Bring your broom next year and we will have a race. If yours wins I'll buy this story." Crystal grinned. "You are on!"

"Please Gather your belongings and head to the train. Thank you and enjoy your break." Dumbledore's voice traveled through the castle. Crystal grabbed the tiny box and left with the others to say goodbye.

Christmas morning Crystal walked down the stairs quietly. She found the gift addressed to her and ripped it open. Inside was a very old cloak. She grinned. She knew what it was and threw it around herself. Unlike the cloak Harry was opening at the same time, this cloak had two abilities. Not only did the cloak turn the wearer invisible, it molded to the wearer. That is exactly what is done as Crystal threw it around herself. It allowed her to breathe, however, it was clinging to her enough that she could run and still be invisible. It was a cloak that had been handed down generations. She was happy her father had trusted this heirloom to her. She walked into her empty dorm room and hid the cloak in her trunk. She laid on her bed and pulled out the letter from her father.

She had fallen asleep before she had a chance to read it. She pulled out the letter and began to read(a/n: below is the exact letter):

_My dear daughter,_

_ It troubles me to know that already you have found yourself in dangerous situations. You have been taught to protect yourself in almost everyway. The choice of helping other is up to you. I am proud of everything you have done so far. The mark around your wrist does not surprise me in the least. Your mother was a special woman, as you know. I researched her bloodline and have found marks like the one on your wrist on almost every previous mother. It was not the man that touched you that gave it to you. He just triggered it sooner. The mark, for lack of a better word, seems to appear on those who have a nag for being around danger. It's a warning system in a way. It will begin to burn when in the presence of harmful magic. It also helps to channel and see other channels of magic as well. The burning will take time to control. Your mother and grandmother were able to control the burning. They could feel the heat, yet in no way did it hurt them. The fact it burned till you woke up may be because it is new to you or that the man is lingering around your school. Please take care of yourself, for you are my little girl still, and I believe that Voldemort, in some way, has found a way back into the school and is there for a purpose. I suspect it has something to do with the stone you found. Keep an eye on it and yourself. One more thing. Jagger also delivered a gift from your mother. She wants you to always wear it, though please do not ask my why._

_ Love,_

_ Sorron and Marie_

_P.S. Your broom misses you._

Crystal folded the letter. She pulled out her wand and sparked a fire on an edge of it. In moments it turned into smoke; with nothing left behind. She pulled the small box out and opened it slowly. She smiled. Inside was a heart locket. It had a snake wrapped around it. She tried to open it but the snake seemed determined to keep it locked. She sighed and decided she'd figure it out later. She clipped it around her neck. Grabbing her robe she headed back to the common room. She nearly laughed at the sight of Draco opening a box with hair products and money. He looked at her.

"Nice necklace." Was all he said. She smiled a thanks. _'Maybe your not such a spoiled boy after all' _she thought as she joined him for a Christmas breakfast. It seemed everything was peaceful. As they entered the Great Hall she had the feeling she was being watched, but she ignored it. The mark gave a warning for the future, but did not heat up very hot. She hoped that was a sign she had some time.

**Please don't kill me. I hope this is good. The letter should have explained a lot. Enjoy your holidays! ~C**


End file.
